What Happens On The Vista Cruiser
by Santi48
Summary: What happens on the Vista Cruiser, Stays on the Vista Cruiser. Oneshot. HydexDonna


**What Happens On The Vista Cruiser...  
**...Stays On The Vista Cruiser

**I do not own That 70's Show or anything else mentioned in this fic. Now enjoy :]**

* * *

Hyde wasn't really sure what had brought him to the Foreman's driveway. It could have been because he was trying to escape the hell of a house. His mother was a very angry person and a much more angry drunk. At the moment she was drunk and started bitching at Hyde for some reason he could't quite remember. He decided leaving the house and returning when she was sober, or at least past out, would have to suffice for now.

All he was sure about is that after leaving in his car he promptly let his mind take him wherever he drifted to. In this case it was the Foreman's. He would have gone inside save the fact it was getting late and Eric's parents probably wouldn't let anyone more in the house and also that the Foreman's were away for the day. They would be returning in the morning tomorrow, so leaving the Vista Cruiser out under the watch of their nosy neighbor's, the Pinciotti's, seemed like a legitiment idea.

He hopped on the hood of Foreman's car and leaned his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. His thoughts drifted off towards his disfunctional family. If only his family could be more like the Foreman's. Sure, Eric didn't always appericiate his parents, Red being a stiff and his mother way too overprotective, but at least he had a family that was there for him.

Hyde perked up at the sound of footsteps nearing him and the Vista Cruiser. He didn't expect danger but if there was, Hyde was pretty confident he could take them. He released the tension in his muscles when he saw Donna Pinciotti walking towards him.

It was getting pretty dark but it was a cloudless night and the moon and stars shone bright. He could see Donna's feminine features on her face and her not so feminine plaid jacket and flared jeans. Jackie always teased her about dressing like a lumberjack but Hyde failed to see the resembelence. Donna was cofident and rock and roll. Not to mention those large uptown breasts she had hidden under that jacket. Hyde always felt some feeling of joy whenever he saw her.

"Hey, ginger." Hyde greeted with a slight grin on his face.

"What's up, criminal?" Donna countered back. She hopped on Eric's hood next to Hyde and leaned back. "So really, what brings you here?"

"Ah, the usual. Trying to escape the hell house." Hyde explained taking Donna's position on the hood as well. "Now what brings you here?"

"Saw headlights pulling up to Eric's house. Thought I'd see what was going on." Donna explained her gaze drifting up towards the sky. "So you do this often? Come here, I mean."

He looked over at her for moment before answering her question. "Usually I have my time away from home by hanging out in the basement or something. But with Foreman and his clan out of town I've been home for far too long. So, no, this is not usual for me."

"I'm sure Eric won't mind that you're using his prized car for a seat without his permission." Donna said it as a joke but kept her face serious still as she continued looking up in the sky.

"You sat here too." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but Eric specified to me to watch out for his car before he left. I consider this as if I were on watch." Donna finally took her gaze away from the moon and looked at Hyde with a smile.

"I should have figured Foreman would be too much a pushover to lay down some rules with his little girlfriend." Hyde loved Foreman like a brother but there were some very distinct differences between the two.

"You know, some girls perfer an innocent cutie over a raging badboy." Donna said with a grin but she was really defending Eric. Their love was always there.

"Then explain why Kelso and I have so many nights filled with so many different women and Foreman and Fez are always in the basement eating expired cornchips." Hyde knew women were always attracted to a badboy. No matter how remote that attraction was, it was always there.

"Well," It didn't take Donna to respond to this. "Fez and Eric are probably going to fall in love earlier and deeper than you two."

Hyde scoffed. But ... maybe Donna did have a point. It's not like Hyde was very good 'boyfriend material' and despite every girl he turned away from he always had that aching feeling that maybe there could have been something there.

After Hyde's lack of response Donna decided it was time to change the subject. "The stars are really pretty tonight."

"The sky is really black tonight too." Hyde mocked Donna's obvious comment which earned him a light punch in the arm by her.

"Shut up." She laughed. "You know, sometimes I don't think you're too wrong about feminine girls being remotely attracted to the badboy." Donna said out of the blue.

"Yeah, I know Jackie and Kelso are probably all over eachother right now." Hyde knew what she meant but decided to tease her a little more.

"That's not who I meant." Donna once again found herself laughing.

"But you said feminine and surely Jackie wants nothing to do with me." Hyde turned to Jackie's way of teasing her. Donna was desperate for people to realize she was also feminine.

"Why can't anyone see that you can be feminine but not a complete girly priss!"

"No, I know what you mean, Donna." Hyde said taking his gaze up to the stars as well. He was being sincerely serious for once. But that side faded in a matter of seconds as he looked back at Donna, a sly grin making its way to his face. "You want me."

Donna rolled her eyes. "And now I can see why. You're overly romantic and have such a way with words." She said with sarcasm dripping off of every word. Well, what had she expected? Hyde to have looked her right in the eyes and said something that seemed like it could have come from Shakespeare's lips himself? Nah, this was Steven Hyde we were talking about.

"Words are overrated." Hyde said. He leaned over towards Donna and cupped her face in his hands. He leaned his head in and their lips met for their first kiss.

Donna loved Eric and his kisses but Hyde gave her something that Eric never could have. It open her eyes to look at Hyde in a completely different way. Maybe he was a little more than their rebelious friend. Maybe there could have been something there ... between them ...

No. Donna had to think of Eric. Her mushy, unmasculine, ball of love.

She hesitated before pulling away from their kiss. It was really hard for Donna to do despite her constant thoughts of Eric.

"I know, I know." Hyde said unexpectingly. "Eric." He had used Eric's proper name instead of his last name but still rolled his eyes.

The corner's of Donna lips turned up. "If he finds out you're dead." She warned.

Sure Foreman loved Donna and would probably be really upset if he found out that he made a move on his girlfriend but something told him Donna would be the one to give him hell about it. "I'm more afraid of what you'll do rather than Foreman."

"Smart boy." Donna said as she hopped off of the Vista Cruiser and began walking back to her house.

Hyde leaned his back against the windshield of the car and stretched his arms up to his head. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that Donna had wanted him. He could finally let his little worries about that disperse. All he could think of now was, poor Eric. Oh well, like Foreman had once said; What happens on the Vista Cruiser, Stays on the Vista Cruiser.

* * *

**My heart goes out to poor Eric but I love HydexDonna.  
Reveiw please :]**


End file.
